With the progress of medical knowledge, many diseases and injuries in humans can be treated by surgical operation, such as excision, repair, etc.
However, in the medical field, there are numerous surgeries requiring precision to a certain extent, for example, a very small error in the width, depth, length, angle, etc. of an opening of an operating site in an affected part probably influences the success of a surgery. It is not easy to achieve high precision, error-free operation merely by human perception and judgment during a surgery. As we know, the precision of surgeries on many sites that are not clearly visible to the naked eye must be controlled based on doctors' experience. Unfortunately, in the current medical field, there are no instruments able to efficiently assist doctors in controlling the precision of surgeries during surgeries. Based on the consideration of the above-described circumstance, the inventors have speculated and designed a positioning device for surgical operation, which could solve the drawbacks of the existing techniques so as to improve the industrial applicability thereof.